


[ART] Inside Your Light

by mashimero



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashimero/pseuds/mashimero
Summary: Post-Doomsday, Clark isn’t dead, but he isn’t really alive either. Bruce is running out of ideas.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77
Collections: Superbat Reverse Bang 2020





	[ART] Inside Your Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inside Your Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836707) by [darter_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darter_blue/pseuds/darter_blue). 



> This was made for the Superbat Reverse Bang 2020, inspired by *that* Gone Girl photoshoot. Big thanks to darter-blue for being a really understanding collaborator, all around lovely person to work with, and for writing a fic that ties in so, so well with what I had imagined when I made this!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link if you can't see the image: [on dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/home/DCEU?preview=SuperbatReverseBang2020.JPG).


End file.
